monstergalaxyzodiacislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemini Quests
Ceci's Smackdown Description Task: Defeat Ceci's team of Mogas (Spwinder and Wyrm) at White Tower. Rewards: Starseed x1 Undiscovered Country Description Task: Defeat or capture Forevalone at Lonely Floater. Rewards: Starseed x1 Script Real Rick: Gemini Island is one of the least real places in the Zodiac Islands. Lot of fakers running around. For that reason, I tend to avoid this place. My abundance of legitmacy is unappreciated. Tell you what: scout out the Lonely Floater and give me the lowdown, and I'll pay you back with some Starseeds. Can you help me out and do some recon at the Lonely Floater? task Real Rick: So what did you find? Anything good? Player: There's a Moga celled Forevalone camping out there. It's not the kind of place you want to spend a lot of time. Real Rick: Big faker, huh? Player: Nah, he's pretty genuine. Just kind of stinky. Real Rick: Thanks for the heads up, tamer. I'm glad you're on my side. Punchy Poli Description Task: Defeat Ceci's team of Mogas (Turtlenie, Corgito, and Zomwolf) at Mirror City. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Ceci: Hello, tamer. So good to meet you for the first time! I'm Poli. You might have met my sister Ceci before. Player: I'm pretty sure you're Ceci. You look exactly the same. Ceci: Ha ha, what, you've never seen identical twins before? I'm totally a different person, and not trying to cover up one of Otho's sinister plots. But why am I, Poli, explaining myself to you? I have to beat the bacon out of you and turn you over to Otho. Let's fight! Ready for a challenge? Then meet me at Mirror City. task Ceci: Oh no, no, no! I was sure I'd be able to beat you this time. Now I'm going to be in huge trouble with Otho...poor Poli... Player: I'm kind of confused. Ceci: I'm not really Poli. It was a very clever trick I invented. It's not your fault you were confused by it. Player: No, I get that you're Ceci. Why are you pretending to be Poli? Ceci: Otho keeps her locked up in the Black Tower. I have to rule the island the way he wants or he'll kill her. Player: Don't worry. Nothing will happen to your sister. Ceci: How can you know that? Player: Because I'm going to beat down whoever is in that tower and set her free. Master of Gemini Description Task: Earn all 27 stars on Gemini Island. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Poli: You've been great to help us out. We used to be under Otho's thumb, but now a change has come. With his presence gone from the island, you should be able to bring back one of our prized Mogas. If you can become a Master of Gemini, that is. Earn a three star rating at each area and you'll be able to tame our greatest indigenous Moga! task Poli: Two cheers for the Master of Gemini! Field Day Description Task: Defeat Drakos (Lv. 8), Umbranine (Lv. 8), and Birdrodent (Lv. 8) at Drifting Field. Rewards: Starseed x1 Script Ceci: Without King Otho's protection, our farmers have been unprotected against the assaults of wild Mogas. We've had to abandon the Drifting Field as a result. It's the most fertile of our land, but it's not worth our people's lives. Player: I should be able to handle them. What's a couple wild Mogas compared to Otho's royal army? Ceci: Thanks so much! We'll start baking celebratory pastries on the assumption you'll succeed. Clear out the wild Mogas that have infested the Drifting Field. task Player: Whew--those wild Mogas can put up a fight. Ceci: But you triumphed? We can return to the fields? Player: Sure. How did those pastries turn out? Ceci: They were wonderful! But we ate them all already. Please have these Starseeds instead. Free Poli Description Task: Defeat Probus' team of Mogas (Tiano, Forevalone, and Sauridon) at Black Tower. Rewards: Starseed x1 Script Probus: I thought I smelled hay and cow poop! How's it going, peasant? Player: Well, and yourself? Probus: Pretty well, actually, I--wait, we're not friends! You're some hayseed kid trying to mess everything up. I'm going to fop the mloor with you! Player: Do you mean "mop the floor"? Probus: Shut up, you know what I meant! Now I'm going to make you pay for observing my mistake! I'm waiting for you at the Black Tower. Waiting to kick your butt! task Probus: Gosh darnit, you beat me again! Why do you keep doing that?! Player: Sorry, Probus, you're just kind of a tool. Probus: No I'm not! I'm a dad rude--I'm a rad dude! Gah! Player: Time for you to let Poli free. Otho won't be running things on Gemini Island anymore. Probus: We'll meet again, pig pusher. And next time I will be more prepared than ever! Protection for Gemini Description Task: Capture Albion at Shady Camp on Cancer Island. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Poli: Thank you, tamer! I've missed my sister so much. Finally we can rule our island together the way the zodiac intended. We're going to catch up and tell each other about all the stuff we've been doing since we last saw each other. But there is one thing we're worried about. The next island over is populated by cannibalistic fish people. They smell bad and attack us on sight. Worst of all, they have access to even more powerful Mogas than us. Could you do us one last favor and go capture an Albion? That way we'd be safe without Otho's protection. You can find one at Shady Camp on the next island. Capture an Albion at Shady Camp on Cancer Island so we can be safe. task Poli: Thanks for freeing us from our dread of the fish people! Capture Wyrm Description Task: Capture Wyrm at Black Tower. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Script Poli: Now you can tame the legendary Wyrm. You won't find many dragons on islands this close to the Mainland, which is one of the things that makes Wyrm so special. In the olden days they lived in the Black Tower. That's a good place to start looking. task Poli: Seeing another Wyrm gives us hope that better days are on the way! Category:Quests Category:Gemini